


I Think You'll Understand

by Taimat



Series: cuddledemon!Cole [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But really, whatever he brings back with him, just try to act surprised. And not possibly horrified. I did what I could, but he's out there now, loose in Val Royeaux with our glorious leader, along with Tiny and Sparkler, and Maker knows what they'll talk him into buying for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think You'll Understand

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning portion is the product of a comment by [TheAspieBandit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAspieBandit/pseuds/TheAspieBandit), who wanted to see a Krem/Varric chat~
> 
> This is kind of a series of vignettes sewn together into what is hopefully a cohesive whole. Enjoy!

"So, is he any good in bed?"

Krem would have inhaled his drink, had he not been prepared for something like this.

"You don't waste time. They've been gone for, what, ten minutes?"

"Fifteen, tops." It was said with such a grin that Krem rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what do you really want?"

"Inquiring minds want to know."

"I'm not giving you any fodder."

"Eh, it's not like you could tell me anything new, anyway. I know way more about what you like to do than I ever wanted to."

In response, Krem tried to keep his expression blank. He should probably talk to Cole about that. Some things you weren't supposed to share.

Varric, of course, could take a stab at what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, it doesn't happen often. He's got his mind set on getting you some kind of gift, though, and he went into some pretty intense detail about you. I don't know if any of my suggestions were up your alley, but I guess we'll find out."

Krem groaned and closed his eyes, refraining from banging his head on the table, if only because his drink was sitting there.

There was a moment when Krem's mind flitted back and forth between one horrible thing and the next, wondering what sort of lurid things Varric could have suggested, and the dwarf watched him in amusement and maybe a bit of pity.

"But honestly, how are you two? Just between us, I promise."

Krem dragged his eyes open and managed a, "Why?" that he hoped didn't sound too accusatory.

"He's new to all of this."

"And what, you want to make sure I'm not taking advantage of him?"

Varric's eyes narrowed. "You said that, not me."

Krem nearly growled. "He's not a child, and he can make his own damn decisions. I'd never do something he didn't want."

"I…look…" Varric rubbed at one temple and sighed. "I didn't come here to start shit. Honestly, I'm pretty sure the kid can hold his own. I wanted to see how you were holding up."

Thrown for a loop, Krem could only blink while his brain spun wildly. "Me?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's getting better, but he's not really what any of us would call normal. And if you needed advice or something, I'm offering my services."

"Varric, if you're in any position to give advice on what I think you're referring to, then I might have to become very jealous."

The dwarf laughed. "Ah, how cliche. Wonderful."

Another minute passed while Krem sipped at his drink and Varric continued to watch him, and then Krem sighed and turned fully to face the rogue.

"He's fucking phenomenal."

He'd surprised Varric, judging by the widening of his eyes, but then a grin spread across his rugged features. "Oh, do tell."

"Not a chance. All I'm saying is that he's fantastic, and I don't think we'll have any problems we can't solve on our own."

"Huh. You do get kinda sappy."

"Now I know you've been gossiping."

"Hey, have you met me? What did you expect?"

Krem just shook his head and downed his glass. All in all, this had gone much better than his talk with Solas. He didn't think he'd ever get over the relations-with-a-spirit lecture. Or the part where Cole had darted in midway to kiss the daylights out of him because he'd sensed Krem's discomfort. Something like that. Either way, it had surprised the elf enough that he had actually excused himself and left shortly afterward.

"Shit, Tiny was right. Look at you, all smitten."

"I'd chuck this at your head if I weren't worried about cracking it on your thick skull."

Varric only laughed harder. "You're all right." He raised his own glass in a sort of toast before drinking it down as well and motioning for a second. "But really, whatever he brings back with him, just try to act surprised. And not possibly horrified. I did what I could, but he's out there now, loose in Val Royeaux with our glorious leader, along with Tiny and Sparkler, and Maker knows what they'll talk him into buying for you."

"Oh, fuck, you're right." And then, because he'd already finished his beer and shoved the tankard away, Krem sagged forward and let his head hit the table.

"Hey, it'll either be great or hilarious. Possibly both. Definitely entertaining."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you done, yet?"

"Only until they get back and I get some new material." Varric grinned and slid off the bench, new drink in hand, and elbowed Krem lightly as he turned to leave. "I meant what I said, though. If you ever need an ear, I'm around."

Krem thought he should at least look up to thank him, and so he propped his chin in his hand. "Thanks, Varric. I think."

Varric raised his glass one more time with what was most definitely a roguish smirk and sauntered away.

All Krem could do was throw one longing glance toward the stairs and wonder if it would be entirely too ridiculous for him to sleep in Cole's bed tonight, even though the blond was away.

It was going to be a long week.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"Don't you worry, boss! You and the Vint can go ahead and do whatever it is he's thinking about. I'll take Cole out for some manly bonding time."

Lavellan couldn't raise one eyebrow to save his life, but damn if he didn't try.

"Manly bonding time."

"Yep! So we'll just get out of your hair for a bit, yeah?" Bull was already nudging Cole toward the door of their inn, even as the elf tried to protest.

"Don't bother, amatus. The Iron Bull's been wanting this shopping trip for ages." Dorian's voice held a hint of a laugh, and Lavellan shook his head.

"He's taking Cole somewhere terrible, isn't he?"

"Oh, absolutely scandalous." Dorian leaned in toward one of those delicately pointed ears to whisper, "But no more scandalous than what I tucked away in my pack for just such an opportunity. Let's say we take advantage of it, yes?"

Lavellan made a soft noise and wrapped long fingers around Dorian's wrist to drag him toward the stairs. "Yes, indeed."

 

~~~~~~~

 

"The Iron Bull, I don't think I can do what you're thinking of."

Bull raked his eye over Cole's form, all long legs and trim hips and tiny human proportions, then brought it back to the display case.

"Yeah, okay. Maybe we should start you out with something smaller."

 

~~~~~~~

 

With Dorian gone, Krem felt much more comfortable perusing the library. Not that the mage was bad company, really, but he had a fierce temper when it came to the books, and after the mingled shock and amusement Krem had experienced during Dorian's tirade upon finding one of the tome's pages creased, Krem had decided it would be better for both of them if he snuck in when Dorian was out.

Maker, who read this much history?

Grumbling, Krem shoved another book back into place and reached for the next. He was sure these were organized somehow, but he hadn't asked for details. It wasn't alphabetically, and so Krem had decided that it was probably something ridiculous and resigned himself to a seemingly random hunt through the stacks.

There had to be something that wasn't lineages…or magical theory…or philosophical treatises on…whatever the altus liked to read about.

With a soft groan, Krem abandoned his current strategy for a different tactic and stepped around the corner, heading toward a completely different section. Folding his legs underneath him, he took a seat on the floor and started sifting again.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Cole wasn't quite sure why his purchase had to be boxed and wrapped up completely, or why the Orlesian women across the street were giggling when he emerged, but The Iron Bull just clapped a hand on his shoulder and steered him away.

"You did good, Cole."

"What did I do?"

"Really, he's gonna love it."

"I think so."

"You will, too."

"Probably."

"You're priceless, kid."

Cole tilted his head. "I don't know--"

"Just accept the compliment and move on."

"Okay."

 

~~~~~~~

 

"I can't wait to get back."

"I thought you liked it here, with all of the shiny clothes and fancy food."

"Yes, well, I'd also prefer to have more than a single wooden wall between us and our companions."

"Can't say I mind!" came the bellow from the other side.

Dorian angled his head to glare at the wall and huffed, and Lavellan just giggled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Do you feel like being entertaining, ma vhenan?"

"You know it's not just Bull over there."

"I don't mind!" was the reply, higher and breathier than Bull's voice, though the qunari followed up with a loud guffaw.

Dorian groaned in exasperation and tugged the sheets over the pair of them, as though it would help shield them.

"We could always try being very, very quiet." The elf's breath ghosted over his lips, and Dorian pressed in close.

"You, amatus, are not very good at being quiet."

"Mm, I'm sure we can think of something to occupy my mouth with."

Quickly capitulating, Dorian licked his lips and crawled eagerly over the elf, hands reaching for the ties of Lavellan's leggings before the other man could attend to them. Why were they even wearing clothes in the first place? Laughing, Lavellan twisted and wriggled in his grasp until their heads faced in opposite directions, and Dorian sucked in a breath at the feeling of teeth already nibbling along his hipbone.

"That's more like it!"

Dorian's fist thunked against the wall in retaliation. "Do shut up! I'm trying to forget you're here!" And more softly, "Stop thinking so loudly, amatus. Cole can hear you. And apparently he's narrating."

But then Lavellan chuckled and leaned in, his mouth hot and wet between Dorian's legs, and the altus promptly stopped caring about anything else.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"You love him." It wasn't a question, and Dorian didn't bother treating it like one, merely nodding in confirmation that he'd heard the boy. "How does he know?"

It took only a moment for Dorian to put the pieces together. "I see. Have you told him?"

"He wouldn't believe me."

"And you know this because…?" When Cole just stared at him, Dorian sighed. "You should. Humans can be surprising."

"I want to give him something. So he can start to believe. The Iron Bull is helping, but I wanted to ask you, too."

"Ah, because I'm well-versed in matters of the heart?"

Despite the teasing tone, Cole answered with a blunt, "Yes," which wasn't exactly what the mage had been expecting.

Shaking his head, Dorian wondered briefly how Krem wasn't constantly thrown by Cole's behavior. Or maybe he was and didn't mind.

"He thinks it's…" There was a pause while Cole apparently tried to remember the exact wording. "…charming."

Dorian had to laugh, both amused and happy. "Well, then, that's lovely for the both of you. So, you want something special to give him that relates all of the words you want to say. I assume you've thought about the traditional gifts of flowers and jewelry?"

"It can't be something for anyone. It has to be for him."

Dorian took that to mean that something purchased from a shop wouldn't do. "Then let's try a different route. What's important to you?"

"He is. And helping people. And I think you are."

With a pleased little hum, Dorian patted Cole on the shoulder. "Always good to hear. But let's talk more about the two of you…"

What felt like ages later, Dorian was dictating to Cole what he should say upon presenting his gift and wondering if he shouldn't just write everything down when Lavellan and Bull returned, bearing more sweets and cakes than the four of them could eat, surely.

In the ensuing chaos that was the opening of packages and divvying up of shares, Dorian managed to murmur softly, "Trust yourself on this, Cole. You know what he needs to hear."

 

~~~~~~~

 

Even though he knew the party must be on their way back at that precise moment, Krem still felt impatient. He'd managed to spend all of his nights back with the Chargers, reaffirming bonds and camaraderie during Cole's absence, but honestly…he kind of missed Cole. Even though he hadn't been gone all that long.

He wouldn't bother talking to anyone about it, though. He didn't particularly want to deal with the teasing it would probably invite. But he'd rather gotten used to sleeping with Cole, and Rocky's snores and Skinner's nighttime mumblings just couldn't replace the feeling of Cole's body pressed up against him.

With a grumble, Krem punched his pillow down again and tried to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~

 

He was busy rewrapping the handle of his maul when they returned. He finished with the strip of leather, trying not to seem too eager about it, but once he'd tied it off, he went to join the commotion at the gates.

The Inquisitor returning was a common enough affair, and yet, it still held the interest of most people at Skyhold. Krem was far from alone in the courtyard, and he knew he wasn't the only one wondering what new goodies they'd packed away in their bags.

Without preamble, he stepped out toward the mounts, intending to help Cole off his horse. The boy didn't need it, of course, but it was an excuse to touch him in public, and, oh--

Krem abruptly found his arms full of a very willing blond and his mouth claimed in a kiss that made Bull whoop and holler.

Apparently they didn't need an excuse to touch in public. That was fine. Krem could get used to that.

"So, what'd you bring me?" He nudged at Cole's nose with his own, but even as Cole drew breath to speak, Dorian started shoving at them.

"Not here, Cole! We talked about this!"

"Yes. I remember. But--"

"Ignore the baggage. We'll take care of it."

"You mean I'll take care of it," grumbled Bull.

"Isn't that what I said?"

Dorian's comment was met with a laugh from Lavellan, who immediately moved to unbuckle Cole's bags from his saddle, and Dorian rushed to help him.

Cole didn't stay to watch. Instead, he took Krem's hand in his own and led him away. Away from curious eyes.

"This is for us. Not for them."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Krem smiled as Cole tugged him along, happier than he'd been all week.

Cole didn't speak again until they'd entered the tavern and cleared the first flight of stairs to find Sera flicking nuts over the railing at the patrons and laughing whenever she scored a hit.

"Your boyfriend-thingy's back then, yeah? About time. You were getting all mopey and boring."

Then Cole turned wide eyes to him and drew him close. "You were sad?" His fingers brushed over Krem's face as if trying to find traces of whatever he'd been feeling, and Krem kissed them when they paused over his lips.

"Shit, forget I said anything! Go be soppy somewhere else!"

"You're just jealous you're not getting any of this." With a grin, Krem hauled Cole up the next flight of stairs while dodging Sera's tiny projectiles, her scandalized protests ringing in his ears.

"You know she doesn't want either of us."

"Yeah, but it's fun to watch her make that face when I bring it up."

Cole just hummed in response and pressed Krem back against the newly-closed door. Burying his face against the warm skin of Krem's neck, Cole took a deep breath, then sighed.

"It's so cold and big without him. Too much space to move. All by myself." Cole kissed Krem's throat and paused. "You weren't alone."

"It's different, though. You're different."

Cole stepped back then, pulling free of Krem's hold to simply stare at him. Which was a little odd, even for Cole.

"Everything okay?" Krem tried, after a long pause.

"I can't remember what I'm supposed to say."

"What? About what?"

Seeming to come to a decision, Cole shook his head, then reached behind his own neck to fiddle with something there. Krem waited patiently, wanting to see exactly where this was going. The blond finally drew his hands forward, and as he did so, tugged something free from where it had apparently been resting against his chest, beneath his clothing.

"This is for you."

Unthinking, Krem reached one hand out and let Cole lower what was apparently a necklace into his palm. It was nice enough, a pendant in the shape of what looked like a bird's skull, and it probably hadn't come cheap, but Krem couldn't fathom what he was supposed to do with it. Wear it?

"It took a long time to find. Solas had heard of it. We had to go looking."

"In Val Royeaux?"

"No. Before."

"Oh." Krem blinked at the shining token in his hand, even more confused, now. What did Solas have to do with it? Why had the whole party gone looking for this? Was there something about it he wasn't understanding? He supposed he should at least offer his thanks, since someone had clearly gone to a lot of trouble to find…whatever this was.

"No, no, no. I'm doing it wrong. I'm sorry." Cole came close to him again, and Krem looked up to meet his pale eyes while the boy bit his lip in thought. "Before I was more human, I was afraid. I didn't want to be bound to people who hurt others. I didn't want to become a demon. I asked Solas to bind me. I knew he wouldn't make me a demon."

Krem tried to suppress the sudden anger he felt at that.

"But I'm not. I'm not." Cole's hands came up to stroke at Krem's arms, his sides, trying to soothe him. "He wouldn't. That's why we had to find this. If a spirit has it, it means they can't be bound."

"Then…don't you need it? Why are you giving it to me?" Krem felt like the floor was shifting under him. He was so confused still, but it felt like he was on the cusp of something very, very important that he just couldn't grasp.

"It won't work for me, now. I'm too human. No one can bind me ever again."

"Oh. Well, that's really good, Cole." And it was. Even as he started to understand the magnanimity of Cole's life before, along with all of the things that could have gone wrong but hadn't… But why give this to him? Maybe giving it made it easier for Cole to tell him about all this?

"I'm still doing it wrong. You don't understand…"

He sounded so upset, and Krem didn't know why, didn't know how to help, didn't know what he was supposed to be thinking.

Slowly, Cole reached forward to close Krem's fingers gently around the amulet before bringing his fist up to place a kiss on each knuckle in a gesture that made Krem's breath catch in his throat.

"I'm human. Even if I don't always do it right. So no one can bind me ever again. But if they could, I'd want it to be you."

Krem's jaw didn't actually drop, but it was a near thing. His breath left him in a rush as he realized what Cole was telling him. He didn't know what to say. What could he say that would show Cole how much this meant to him? Knowing that Cole trusted him, wanted him, more than…more than…

"More than anyone. Do you understand, now?"

In reply, Krem reached out to tug Cole forward into a deep kiss, one hand gripping firmly at the other man's shirt, the other closed fast around the amulet, both clinging eagerly to the precious gift he'd been given.

Cole. His Cole.


End file.
